


Calculated Distance

by Annibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2631560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal





	Calculated Distance

Matthew’s body was warm from the workout, but inside he was numb. Nothing could burn away the thoughts of Will; they may as well have been tattooed on his skin. 

Memory was all he had for company in his cell. 

He had waited for Will; he had waited with growing hesitation as visiting days passed without a word. 

He could remember every depth that Will’s face had shown when they last spoke, and when he tried to sleep it still haunted him. 

His voice was soft, and his expression filled with the desperation to have someone listen to him. Matthew had felt fulfilled knowing that he would give Will what he needed.

Matthew hadn’t asked for this, at the time he had stayed back. Content to watch and care for Will at a distance. It allowed him to feel close to Will, even before they spoke. Although he would admit to himself that there were times when he took simple pleasures for himself. 

There were moments when he had faltered and he allowed his eyes to roam Will’s bare thighs when he brought Will his breakfast, or the feeling of Will under his bare hands when they were alone. 

Those were the secret pleasures that he had lived on, and had been content with. It was just enough knowing that he is not alone. 

It had been Will that had asked for him. 

He could still feel the echo of excitement that had rung through his body when he read the Tattle Crime article. It was glorious, the reality of having his feelings justified. 

Will had seen through him and had understood him like no one else could. He couldn’t allow the thought that Will had used him, even though the distance that there was now whispered in the back of his mind.

He tried not to reflect on the fact that the act he had meant to bring them closer had created the distance. The favour whispered between bars from Will’s lips. 

It had left more than the puckered scar on his shoulder, it had left a hole in his unwavering faith. 

Matthew knew there was a connection, and it had shone bright enough between them as if there was a visible line. He had felt it, and even with the lack of a visit or even a word since his capture, he didn’t let go. 

It was all he had left of Will.


End file.
